


Byleist

by reiaheadofyou



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Big sister, au where she lives, teenage calliope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiaheadofyou/pseuds/reiaheadofyou
Summary: Calliope has grown and now watches over her brother with worry. But she knows she'll be there for him no matter what.
Relationships: Freya & Kratos (God of War)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Byleist

Calliope breathes in the cold morning and brings dead rabbits from the snares she set the day before to skin and eventually cook for supper while father teaches her half brother to hunt once more. 

Her olive skin misses the sun and shores of Sparta, and life has become even more difficult losing another mother. But at least she has Atreus, who seems to be getting better. And father, who leaves them for ages and comes back calmer but more distant each time. 

She had come back to life from the clutches of Persephone herself many ages ago, and had secretly followed her father to the death of Greece until by a miracle they were ashore a new land, and met a beautiful woman with braided red hair who sarcastically explained going against the tide wasn’t a good idea. Soon this stranger with enough strength to drag her father's tired body back to land had taken them in, and they became a family. She taught her both house chores and how to chop an axe for more than just wood, and Calliope insisted that she do her stepmother’s chores while she was pregnant with her little brother. For the longest time, it was Calliope, Atreus and her until her father would arrive out of the blue. Faye even taught her to read some runes when Atreus was learning as well. This was her new normal. 

She was about 15 now. Her long brown hair was often put into two braids and she wore heavy fur and warm buckskin compared to the light silks of her old homeland. The homeland her father destroyed. For her. For _mother_. 

She had to grow up so quickly. She was more or less a somber yet still optimistic. She had to be. When Faye passed, the tears that gripped the Spartan’s cheeks when she helped cover her for a proper funeral pyre, her heart ached for her brother who angrily cursed out their father for not being there for them. 

If she was in the right mind she would’ve scolded him. But she understood perfectly. 

Atreus wanders back into the house and tosses his bow onto his cot with his arms crossed in front of him.  
“You miss again?” She asks sharpening her knife to separate the skin from the meat. 

“I couldn’t put the reindeer down. What good of a man am I if I get squeamish over deer! At least you don’t have to see the animals die before you eat them.” She turns to him. He’s not really in a good mood at all. He’s about 12 now, which means he’d likely be undergoing training to become a soldier like father was. But Atreus was prone to sickness. She doubted her dear brother could make it past basic conditioning. 

“Well, I might not see it squirm. But I do get to gut it open.” She smirks holding up a long intestine for him to see. He makes a noise of disgust before she begins to chop it up for stew. 

“Do you think I can ever be as strong as dad?” Atreus asks, plucking at his bow. She slides the innards into a pot before walking to the fire pit near their beds and beginning to cook, adding some dried roots and onions she was lucky enough to find the other day. 

“I don’t see why not. You’re his son after all.” She shrugs, stirring and watching the mixture thicken. The smell of the cooking meat fills the cabin. Outside the sound of Kratos’ footsteps could be heard. He hauls the carcass of a reindeer back to the cabin, and plops it down near the doorstep. He says no word to his daughter, but gives her a faint nod. She only sighs when she sees him exit the cabin once more. In a few days time, her father will embark to release Faye’s ashes, and she knows she will be the one to stay behind and guard their home, and the secret under the floorboards. 

Atreus will have to learn of his heritage, and the sins their father keeps wrapped under gauntlets. He will have to learn of their grandfather and his atrocities, and his father’s own mistakes.

But he’s too young to know of most of the past she already forgave him for. Hopefully, in due time...Atreus could forgive him in the future. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I literally recently got obsessed with this game. If you think about it everything Kratos has done has been for his family. 
> 
> BTW this story is named Byleist, which roughly translates to Bee-Lightning (lol) and is the brother of Loki and son of Farbauti (which is the name Faye called him)  
> I guess the lightning part made me think of how they're both grandchildren of Zeus and maaaaybe just maaaybe when Byleist and Loki fight together through Ragnarok, Calliope could exhibit some godly lightning powers/ iiii dunno. Just a theory!
> 
> LMK if you want more God of War content while I write WOI. Leave a comment!!


End file.
